rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Knight
Description Dragon Knight is a class based on spears and dealing massive damage in combos. How to Obtain 1. Max Pit Fighter Base Class. 2. Get more than 18 Orderly (Not sure exact amount) (5 Tespian Elixirs and a few orderly quests should do). 3. Get Spear XP (24 ZScrooms is enough). 4. Talk to Tiger in Flowerlight Town, he is leaning against a wall, and each skill will cost an Acorn Light and 100 Silver (300 Silver in total). will need an Acorn Light for every skill you want, so you will need 3. is a bug in the game where the trainer will take all of your acorn lights if you have multiple in one slot, so get one by one for each skill. You could also drop the [[Acorn Light|Acorn Lights] before getting a skill, only having one when getting a skill.] Abilities Active * 'Spear Crusher -' The user thrusts their spear forward roaring dealing an immense amount of damage on hit. Dragon wings will appear as a cosmetic effect. Absolutely devastating if used with Dragon Blood turned on. (8-10 second cooldown) * 'Dragon Roar - '''The user will bellow like a dragon, combat tagging nearby players, disabling mana charging for a two and a half seconds and kicks climbing people off a wall. Can be used while you yourself are climbing and will only affect other players, so if you are attempting to climb away and people climb after you, you can use this ability to knock them off. Unaware players may fall down and get KOed. (5-6 second cooldown, consumes about 10 HP on use.) * '''Dragon Blood -' An ability with unimaginable potential. Slowly drains health while active, and increases attack damage by close to 50%, and increases attack speed, move speed, and defense. It works for any weapon, not just a spear; fists and any other melee weapon will be affected. Can be used without a spear. The move cannot kill you, once you hit KO range of your health it will turn off without KOing you, although taking any more damage will. It will turn off if KOed. This ability is notorious for having first been Emulatable by Navarans, but that has since been patched and navarans cannot emulate this move anymore. Strengths * Dragon's Blood is extremely powerful. The increased damage and faster attack speed makes it very difficult to escape combos without receiving massive damage. The increased speed also reduces the chance that they can escape you. * If a person is attempting to use mana climb to escape you, dragon roar cancels nearby mana climb, making escape further difficult. * Spear Crusher has a very high base damage, and can deal nearly a full combo's worth of damage. * Does not require a lot of orderly, making exp gain an easier priority. Weaknesses * Using Dragon's Blood frequently is fairly taxing on hunger, using a significant amount of it within several minutes. * Dragon's Blood consistently damages the player, meaning regeneration during combat is essentially negated. Damage taken during battle will not regenerate (or not by much if they have high health regeneration / health boost.) * Dragon's Roar isn't very useful unless the enemy is attempting to escape, and even then the range is not the largest. * Costs more silver than most (but not all) super classes. Notes * The attack speed buff of Dragon Blood increases attack speed close to how Agility would. * The move speed buff of DB increases a freshspawn's speed to close to that of Assassin's armor speed. * The defense buff of DB decreases all damage you take by around 10%. * A good, semi-slow but fairly safe method for getting Dragon Knight as a solo player is to get all the orderly and exp required, then go to the entrance of Sleeping Forest, server hop, go to Sunken Passage and take all trinkets and acorn lights, go to Flowerlight Town, take all trinkets, sell all trinkets you've gotten, and buy as many skills as you can. If you don't have enough money or acorn lights, repeat. Category:Classes